


He'd think of something

by LaceLilies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceLilies/pseuds/LaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and it wouldn't matter what the consequences were.<br/>Set during s3e18, "Public Enemy." Oliver has turned himself in to the Starling City PD to save the rest of Team Arrow and Roy refuses to accept it. They have to do something to make things right- it's what he'd do if it was any of them in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd think of something

Oliver was an idiot. Noble as fuck and a hero, but a goddamned idiot. He was so ready to sacrifice himself to make sure that the rest of the team walked free. Not even a moment after Laurel told the team that Oliver had turned himself in to the cops, Roy had already decided he needed to do something to fix it. He'd do anything to make things better, even if Oliver thought this was the best thing to do for all of them. There was no way in hell that he would let Oliver be locked up. Not when he did so much for the city. Oliver was a hero no matter how he may have viewed himself. Roy- the whole team knew it.

Roy was furious though part of him finally understood that this completely stupid move meant he actually mattered to Oliver. It hadn’t ever really clicked before. Nobody else would think of doing something of this magnitude for Roy. Dig had been there for Oliver right from the start and Felicity and Laurel were special to Oliver because he still loved them both. But for Roy to be included with those three? That meant so much to him.

The importance Roy placed on Oliver, the dedication, the absolute faith he had in the Arrow and more importantly, the man under the hood- he would prove it. Roy stopped in his tracks just outside the door to the foundry. He didn’t need to prove anything to Oliver, and especially not that. This was so much bigger than Roy's stupid hero worship problem.

What Roy needed was the chance to return the kindness that Oliver had shown him and let Oliver get back to fighting the good fight. Oliver wouldn’t ever abandon Roy, and Roy couldn’t abandon Oliver. Yeah, that sounded much more acceptable to him. Less selfish than just wanting to show Oliver how far he'd go to help the Arrow.

Felicity and Dig stepped out of the foundry for a few minutes after they’d come up with a plan, no doubt discussing amongst themselves an alternative way of saving Oliver. Roy was glad to have a little time alone. He stood in front of where his suit was displayed. Roy honestly loved every moment of being Arsenal. The Red Arrow. Whatever. He was pretty damned sure that who he'd become since the Arrow was much more worthwhile than the loser kid from the Glades he’d been. 

His fingers ghosted over his absurdly red jacket and his mask. Fuck, he really hoped that he’d get a chance to be Arsenal again. Or at least that he’d survive this whole thing. Not that it really mattered in the end, as long as the rest of the team would be okay.

Roy took a deep breath and went for the display case with the Arrow's suit. He almost felt like putting the suit on would be wrong, but it was necessary. Oliver had things to do and he couldn’t very well face the League if he was stuck in a prison cell.

The suit didn’t fit quite right, not like how the Arsenal suit fit. Roy hoped that it wasn’t obvious enough for anyone to realize he really wasn’t the vigilante SCPD was practically itching to see get the electric chair. After giving himself a mental pep talk, Roy went to find Felicity and Dig. He was more scared than he’d ever been since he got into the hero business, but Roy smiled at the two of them, hopefully convincing them that it’d all work out. A loud ping came from Felicity’s phone and she pulled up news footage of the police cars, helicopters, and armored vehicle taking Oliver away. They had a rescue to make.


End file.
